1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to probe measurement systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device, a storage medium, and a method for calibrating a star probe of an image measuring machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Coordinate measurement machines, such as image measuring machines, can be used to perform a variety of measurement and coordinate acquisition tasks. In an image measuring machine, a movable arm having one or more transfer members can be connected to a star probe for measuring various dimensions of workpieces. To obtain optimal precision and accuracy of the measurements, the star probe must initially be calibrated before it can be used in the image measuring machine. However, the star probe calibration process may result in acceptable calibration results as the precision length of the movable arm is difficult and costly to produce, and is also time consuming as the image measuring machine would need to be manually manipulated between various measuring positions of the workpiece with respect to the star probe.